


He Needs You

by HannaSedai



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaSedai/pseuds/HannaSedai





	He Needs You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody.

 **A/N:**

Hey YJ fandom. I usually hanging out in the Teen Titans section on FF, but I'm really starting to like this father/son thing going on between Superman and Superboy.

* * *

After abandoning Bruce Clark headed back to the Daily Planet, although he couldn't get the thoughts of their conversation out of his head. Clark felt bad for storming out on Bruce, but he had felt so angry….

Why did he feel this way?

He leaned back in his chair and massaged his forehead.

Since when could Bruce offer fatherly advice? His relationship with Dick was good, but sometimes he acted so cold towards the kid. But Dick was his adopted son, his legal ward whom Bruce took out of the kindness of his heart. That wasn't the case with Superman. And it wasn't as if Superboy was his bastard child either. If it had been that then he could have at least had a vague idea of where he came from. But the fact that he was a clone raised too many questions. _Far_ too many questions that Clark didn't want to consider at the moment.

Of course, it wasn't the kid's fault that he was created. Clark supposed that he should stop acting as if it were. He had been a hard on him this morning for almost knocking down the bridge. Although that was a stupid thing to do anyway…Clark shook his head. He had already lectured the kid.

Clark wasn't sure if he was ready for the responsibility of caring for the emotional needs of the kid. Funny, how he could be the greatest superhero in the League yet not be able to handle something like this.

" _He needs you, Clark."_

Even though Clark didn't want the responsibility he suddenly had it. Superboy was so fixated on hero-worshipping Superman that the latter was uncomfortable. It was uncomfortable to work with a clone; a clone you didn't even know existed.

As his fellow co-workers typed away madly at their computers, trying desperately to make their deadline, Clark found his eyes drifting towards the window. Tonight he would probably fly again, fighting crime like any other superhero. Would Superboy be there again?

He loosened his tie and walked over to the window. As he walked by Lois' desk she looked up and smiled at him. He tried to smile back. She didn't know his alter ego. What would she do if she did, anyway? What would she say if she knew that he had a…clone? A clone who acted more like his bastard child?

"Kent!" Perry shouted. "Get back to work!"

Some people looked up briefly in mild interest, but most were too busy working to care. Perry was always yelling at someone.

Sighing, Clark made his way back to his desk. He knew that he was going to have to confront the kid sooner or later. The others in the League, especially Bruce, would make sure that there was a confrontation. Clark knew from Red Tornado and Black Canary that Superboy was having some anger management issues. Having grown up in a test tube, Superboy had no one to look up to. Black Canary mentioned his arrogance over the others; his unwillingness to learn from her.

He knew that he was the only one whom Superboy would listen to. Clark was just unsure how to deal with him. Since Superboy wasn't his real son, adopted son, or even someone like Jimmy with whom he had a pleasant friendship with, Clark didn't know how to treat him.

 _"He needs you."_

Bruce's voice echoed in his head again. Clark shut his eyes tightly and tried to focus on his work, but soon he found that he couldn't. Perry's loud voice tuned down to a drone. Well…even if Clark wanted to bond with the kid he knew that he wouldn't be able to provide the love and support that his own adoptive parents showered him with. Clark Kent couldn't just adopt him, since it would be all too obvious that the two were related. It wouldn't do well with his civilian identity.

Clark took off his glasses and wiped them clean on his shirt. He stretched and began to type his next article up. Superboy was a matter he would deal with later. Right now he needed to focus on the article, or else face Perry's wrath. Right now he needed to be Clark Kent.

 _"He needs you, Clark."_

"I don't know if I can help him," he said quietly to himself. "I just don't know."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah…just something I whipped up in an hour. I've been meaning to write some Supes/Superboy father/son fluff stuff ever since "Independence Day." Good? Bad? Tell me!

Later! And review!


End file.
